


Small Dragon = Small Problem

by Sunset_In_Fanfiction



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Eduardo the Spirit Dragon, Familiars, Gen, Magician!Karma, Wizard!Gakushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_In_Fanfiction/pseuds/Sunset_In_Fanfiction
Summary: Karma's up to his usual shenanigans and Gakushuu is tired.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855822
Kudos: 18





	Small Dragon = Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this at 12:49 AM with shaky hands and wobbley body because I had a panic attack about growing up so if there are a lot of mistakes then its because I don't feel like editing or dealing with them right now I just want sleep but my body is hellbent on me staying up help-

“Get rid of it.”

“Why? It’s not like it did anything to you!”

“Yet.”

“Why are you so against this?”

“Because the last time I trusted you it ended up with me having to hypnotize that cult into believing that we weren’t apart of it. Which we weren’t.”

“But wasn’t that fun? It added some spice into your otherwise boring life.”

“No! It wasn’t fun! I couldn’t use my magic for a full _week_ since I hypnotized the _entire_ cult. Like, all 50 of them. I felt tired and nauseous, and hungry all at the same time!”

“Well, nonetheless, I think you’ll really end up liking this surprise! Y’know, like, those stories of fathers who’s children bring home familiars, and initially, they’re all like, ‘No! I don’t want any familiars!’, but then they end up getting really attached anyway!”

Gakushuu eyed the large, bright blue egg with apparent suspicion. “Are you comparing our relationship to that of a father and son?”

The obnoxious redhead that has lowered Gakushuu’s lifespan by at least 50 years thought for a moment, putting his fist under his chin and closing his eyes in concentration.

“No… Not exactly. More like, I’m the Fun Uncle, and you’re my brother who’s wife says to drop your kids off at my house for babysitting. You would never want me to babysit your kids, though.”

Gakushuu snorted. “You got that right.” Suddenly, the egg cracked. Both boys jumped in surprise.

“It’s hatching!” Karma started clapping his hands and jumping up and down like a child. Gakushuu got his wand out and held it in front of him. Just a precaution.

The egg shook and squirmed with vigor. A little snout poked through, and small mewl was heard. Then, little feet appeared at the bottom of the egg. Next thing you know, the entire egg cracked open. As soon as the little creature sprung free, the eggshells disappeared into thin air. What was left was a little beast. 

He was tiny, and could easily fit into just one of Gakushuu’s hand. He was a beautiful aqua color, with navy blue eyes and claws. A golden trail outlined his wings and tiny black dots filled them in. The little dragon looked at his two new owners with curiosity.

“Aww!” Karma reached out to tickle the little creature with his finger. “Can we keep him? He’s so adorable!”

Gakushuu put down his wand and laid it against the table. He sighed with defeat. “I suppose so. However, you will need to do all the maintenance. Might I suggest a book on dragon care?”

“We’re going to be the best of friends! Welcome to the family, Eduardo!” Karma was not at all listening to Gakushuu.

“It’s a Spirit Dragon,” Karma said after a moment. Gakushuu looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at the redhead seated across from him. “It’s said that with the right training, these little guys,” Karma chuckled as Eduardo looked up at him, almost as if he knew he was being talked about, “can summon different spirits from the Other World! Cool!”

“Just don’t do anything extravagant, please.” Begged Gakushuu. Karma stuck his tongue out.

“Aw! He’s so cute! What’s his name?” Someone, a girl with brown hair put into a cute ponytail, said, gazing at the baby dragon with glimmering eyes.

“His name’s Eduardo,” Karma said, leaning his body against his chair and giving the girl a charming smile. “Actually, I bet you didn’t know this, but both you and Eduardo have something in common.”

The girl’s eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side. “Really? What’s that?”

“You’re both pretty damn cute,” Karma gave a small wink and the girl looked away blushing, her hands covering her face. Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

The girl’s head stayed down, but she said, “My name’s Saki. Ito Saki”

“Nice to meet you, Saki.” Karma stood up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. “My name is Akabane Karma, and that guy over there,” he pointed towards Gakushuu, “is my cranky friend, Asano Gakushuu. We’re here researching how to properly take care of a dragon.” He motioned towards Eduardo, who looked at the two humans with curiosity. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing at the Woodland Leaf Library?”

Saki giggled and twirled a strand of hair in her right hand. “Um, I have a paper I have to do for my Potions class.”

“Ah! That means you probably want to become an alchemist of some kind, right? Do you have a class with Ms. Okuda?”

“Yes! Ms. Okuda is really nice and explains things really well. I want to be a Healer Alchemist!”

“How great! The world could use a few more people like you. And yeah, Okuda and I go way back. Hey, if you ever need a favor from her, just tell her it’s courtesy of me.” 

Saki giggled and played with her hands in front of her when someone called her name. “Ah, that must be my friend. Well, it was nice to meet you, Karma, Eduardo, and, what was your name again? Sorry…”

“Asano,” Gakushuu waved her off, almost like this was routine.

“Right! Asano Gakushuu,” she said more to herself. “Well, I hope to see you three again soon! Bye!” She waved and ran off to find her friend, Karma waving after her with a wide smile.

“You know,” Gakushuu started. “You could learn a whole lot if you weren’t always flirting with someone, right? Imagine how much more of a powerful magician you would be if you weren’t always goofing around.”

Karma ‘tsked’ and waved his finger in the air. “Oh, ye of little knowledge of love.” Gakushuu sighed and banged his head against the backside of the chair. “What if I meet my soulmate? My one true love? The peanut butter to my jelly? The frog to my bog? First impressions are key, and I would like for my future partner to know that I am in fact smoother than Gallium.”

Gakushuu raised his eyebrows. “Gallium?”

“I learned a thing or two in potions class. Which reminds me: why don’t we pay a little visit to Manami? Maybe she can steer us in the right direction for food for this little guy.” Eduardo closed his eyes and sneezed, the tiny dots on his wings twinkling like stars despite being black.

“Why would she know?”

“Didn’t she own a dragon from the ages of like, 30 to 45?”

“Did she?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“How did I not know this?”

“You’d be surprised at the number of things you don’t know…”

“Manami Okuda! My favorite teacher!”

“Karma! Gakushuu!” Gakushuu politely bowed his head and waved, giving a little smile, while Karma went for the full hug.

“You still blowing shit up?”

Manami blushed and scowled Karma. “I never blew anything up in middle school!” 

“That’s right,” Karma said disappointedly. “The day I found out we had an alchemist that _didn’t_ blow things up in school was the day a little bit of my spirit died.”

“Stop being a goof.” Manami lightly hit Karma with her hand and bowed to Gakushuu. “Good to see you again, Asano.”

“You too, Okuda.”

“So what brings you here to this part of town? I thought you two lived deeper in the forest?”

“We do,” clarified Gakushuu, as Karma was currently absent, in favor of looking at all the different potions in the lab that Manami had yet to clean up. In truth, the redhead thought of becoming an alchemist, but the appeal of being the ‘Charismatic Magician’ type had been his dream job from the get-go, as you could fake being anything: an alchemist, a wizard, a creature merchant, etc. 

The only downside was the fact that he had become Gakushuu’s consultant, as most wizards and magicians often work well together. Magicians can help wizards on different assignments from clients and vice versa while earning a good share of the profits. 

Being a magician alone didn’t tend to bring in a whole lot of coin; about enough to live by yourself in a small house in a good city, or a big house but alone and you have to travel _miles_ in order to buy even basic supplies. Being a wizard alone, on the other hand, you have to do everything yourself, as almost no other occupation can handle the specific kind of jobs wizards tend to do, but magicians and witches can, and they help to lighten the load that most wizards tend to take on. 

“But, Karma has recently come into contact with a problem.” He pulled Eduardo out of his coat pocket, and the little dragon looked up at Manami with big eyes and the tip of his tongue sticking out.

“Aww! Hi little guy!” Manami cooed, bending down to get eye level with the dragon. “What’s his name?”

“Eduardo.” 

“Is there a reason you brought him here?”

“Yeah, uh, Karma said you used to own a dragon, and we were wondering if you knew how to properly take care of one. You know, basic essentials? Like food, living environment, social cues, are they social at all, do they like to play…”

“Ah, I see. Well, unfortunately, I won’t be able to help all that much, as I owned a Water Dragon. This little guy looks to be a Spirit Dragon, correct?”

Gakushuu nodded.

“Okay, well, I can tell you right now that as long as a dragon is domesticated, it can live almost anywhere. Obviously, there are better and more well-suited environments for certain dragons. Like, Water Dragons, while they _can_ live in a place that has a temperature that’s higher than usual, it isn’t ideal. And Fire Dragons really shouldn’t live in a place where it rains a lot, or where there are lakes or rivers nearby. But that’s pretty much basic stuff that anyone could logically figure out.

“I’m not too sure about the limitations for Spirit Dragons, but because they more focus on spirits, energy, and auras, I would say that a habitat’s natural temperature or precipitation doesn’t matter too much, but you probably shouldn’t live somewhere too enclosed. Where you and Karma live right now is actually kind of perfect, since it’s in the forest, and I’m sure there are different clearings and fields where Eduardo could go and look at the sky if needed. But that’s about where the extent of my knowledge ends. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help…”

Gakushuu shook his head. “No, no, I’m glad we came here. Do you think that Spirit Dragons feel more comfortable when the sky is showing?”

“Probably, since that’s kind of where people’s souls go when they die.” 

Gakushuu coughed, not expecting that blatant of a response, but nonetheless grateful for Manami’s two cents. Now, he knows to cut down a couple of trees so that Ed can sunbathe or starbathe with the clear sky directly ahead of him.

“Might I suggest going to Hinano for more basic knowledge like food, toys, and the correct enclosures for when Ed gets bigger?”

Gakushuu didn’t even think about the size of a fully-grown dragon… Even if they do live in the forest, would Ed eventually want to travel to a more clear location? Like a field, or on top of some mountains? 

“Yeah,” he said after a moment. “That sounds good… I don’t know why we didn’t think of that before.”

Manami giggled when Ed sniffed her hand and stuck his tongue out to lick it. “Karma!” Gakushuu yelled. The redhead had wandered off again. 

“Yeah?” He poked his head through the doors of the classroom they were currently in. 

“Where were you?”

“Looking around. It’s not every day you visit your old high school.”

“Come on, we’re going to visit Hinano.” 

“Cool!” Karma lifted up Ed higher into the air. “You hear that, Ed? You’re gonna get see where you would’ve lived if I hadn’t found you! Be good to the rest of the creatures, alright? I don’t want you stirring up any trouble, got that?” He said as if Ed hadn’t been sitting quietly the entire day. Ed just blinked slowly in response, eyes wide.

Manami giggled and said, “You two take care of each other, okay?”

Karma saluted with Ed perched on top of his shoulder, and Gakushuu bowed, and then they were off.

The two arrived at Hinano‘s shop, Hina’s Critters, and went in. Hinano was a creature merchant, which meant she owned her own shelter for creatures, beasts, regular animals, reptiles, etc. However, creature merchants don’t always own their own shops. Sometimes they’re trainers, breeders, zookeepers, and basically any job involving creatures. But, no matter what job they choose, you can always go to them if you have any questions about familiars.

Immediately, Gakushuu almost ran into a baby phoenix, and Karma stepped on a cat’s tail. Ed flew from Karma’s shoulder (apparently dragons don’t need to learn to fly?) and it looked as though he was scolding the two of them. 

“Kurahashi?!” Shouted Gakushuu whilst trying not to get a mouthful of pegasus feathers. The tiny colt in question neighed as if saying, _“Hey, look where you’re going!”_

“Huh? Who’s th- KARMA! GAKUSHUU!” Hinano dropped the three wolf puppies she was holding onto the floor, further adding to the chaos of the shop, and ran over to hug the two. “I haven’t seen you two in forever! How are you guys?”

“Great- but- um- I’m having- a little trouble- breathing-” Hinano quickly let go of the two, apologizing to Karma. 

“We have some questions about this little g-” Karma was going to point towards Ed, but the little blue dragon wasn’t there. The two of them looked around the store in alarm, Hinano looking worriedly around with them, though she had no idea what she was looking for. 

Gakushuu then spotted a bright blue and ran over whilst dodging all the other creatures. “There you are! You can’t just go running-” The strawberry blond stopped short when he noticed that Ed was looking at another dragon.

This dragon was a pure white color, as white as snow. It had baby blue eyes, and gray spots dotting the entirety of its body. Its claws were long and contrasting to the white, as they were black as night. It didn’t have wings, however, but instead, little horns ran along the spine of it, and its claws were webbed.

“Aww! He’s in love!” Hinano cooed. 

“Aw, they start so small,” Karma sighed wistfully. Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

“You do know that it’s probably because he’s just hatched, so this is his first time seeing one of his kind, right?”

Karma waved him off, and Hinano giggled. “So! What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“We need to know the correct kind of food and living situation for Eduardo,” Gakushuu stated.

“Aw! What a cute name! Alright then,” Hinano picked up Ed, who looked alarmed, but relaxed when he saw that his two owners were still there. The white dragon looked a bit sad, though. “Looks like a Spirit Dragon, which is so cool! I haven’t seen one of these guys in years!”

“Um, how big will he get?” Gakushuu quickly asked. He had all the room he needed if he wanted to build an enclosure, but how much space will even that take up? He’s heard of dragons getting as big as a small mountain.

“Oh, don’t worry. He won’t get to be that big. About the size of a large horse or pegasus.” 

“Really?” Karma asked. 

“Yep! I mean, really, their size can vary depending on how they adapt to their environment at the time, but because it seems that this dragon is domesticated, he probably won’t be too big.”

“Will he need an enclosure?”

“In my opinion, yes. It’s recommended for all dragons to have an enclosure, but of course, that’s a completely personal preference, considering they’re dragons, not horses or bunnies. Spirit Dragons don’t really need an enclosure if they’re domesticated since they’re very temperate dragons and don’t tend to make trouble unless they’re trained to. I’d say that the enclosure would have to include a good chunk of forest, and maybe a small water source like a pond or waterfall. Make sure he can see the sky, though also include some shelter, like from rain and snow.”

Gakushuu wrote all this down, while Karma was currently playing with a couple of baby lizards.

“What about food?” The wizard asked.

“Spirit dragons can pretty much eat anything except human food. So fruits, raw meat, vegetation, the water they find in the wilderness… As long as their food hasn’t been touched by humans, anything is okay. I mean, obviously, a little bit is okay, but maybe just a treat here and there.”

“So, like, rabbits, squirrels, fish, all that he can eat? I’m sure he knows which leaves and vegetation he can and can’t eat, right?”

Hinano nodded. “Yep! From the moment they’re hatched, Spirit dragons are completely independent of their parents. They learn everything from pure instinct, or trial and error. They also will often choose a mate for life, and that’s pretty much the only other creature they will spend their life with. Some don’t even mate! They’re really antisocial.”

“So like Gakushuu, then!” Karma declared from the sidelines, not taking his mischievous eyes off of the lizards. 

Gakushuu rolled his eyes. “Any medicine or anything?”

“Nope! Today’s potions have come up with cures for Spirit Dragons if they have contracted a disease, but the Spirits won’t take them. They always refused medicine.”

“What about toys, and attention and stuff?”

“Ed will come to you if he needs attention. You’ll need to take him out of his enclosure at least once a day for a couple of hours for his exercise. I can give you a spellbook containing different spells for keeping Ed tied, like a leash, _or,_ ” Hinano gave a smile as wide as the Salt Valley, “I can make him your familiar, and you’ll never have to worry about him disappearing! Well, that’s not exactly true... sometimes he will, but you’ll always be able to call him back with the mark of a familiar! The only problem is, he can only be a familiar to one of you…”

As soon as Hinano uttered the word familiar, Karma had perked up. He had been looking for a familiar for some time now, as it’s common knowledge that all the cool and serious people have one. “How much would it be for the marking?” He asked, walking over.

“20,000 coins.”

Karma whistled.

“Well,” She hmped, “I _am_ a small, local business, after all! Plus, turning a mythical beast into your familiar is naturally going to cost a lot more than say, turning your pet cat into your familiar.”

“Fine,” Karma said, taking a pouch of rattling coins out of his cloak magically. He set 15,000 coins onto the counter, eyeing Hinano carefully.

“17,000.”

He added 2,000 more and he and Hinano shook hands. 

“What about you?” The orange-haired girl turned to Gakushuu, smiling gleefully from the deal.

“What about me?”

“Do you want a familiar too? How about that white dragon?”

“Didn’t you say Ed’s kind is antisocial?”

“There are always exceptions!” 

“No thank you, I’m not really looking at the moment. Karma’s a handful enough without having a mythical beast in his hands.”

Hinano laughed and Karma turned to hit Gakushuu playfully with his wand, though Gakushuu easily blocked it with his forearm.

“Well then, let’s get started with the marking! Follow me please,” Hinano led them under a trapdoor in the floor and they all walked downstairs. They came into a dimly lit room with a single stool in the middle and small table next to the stool. The walls were brick.

“You couldn’t have chosen something a little less murder-ish?” Gakushuu looked all around the room in obvious discomfort. 

“I like it,” stated Karma. “It captures the essence that is: me.”

“Now I dislike it even more…”

Karma went to sit on the stool, as instructed by Hinano, and Ed was sat on the table. Gakushuu stood near the stairwell they walked down. “Alright!” Proclaimed Hinano. “Let’s start!” She picked up a small, pen-like object, though it was obviously her wand. She started chanting, 

_‘O great spirits of the sky,_

_lend me your knowledge, for the time is nigh._

_As these two souls intertwine,_

_keep them safe, for the darkness can slip easily behind.’_

As Hinano muttered these words, she traced Karma’s hand (that’s where he wanted the mark) with the small wand, and a glowing blue was prominent. The light took the form of a dragon’s eye, and inside the eye, stars and a moon. On Ed, his left back paw glowed a dark red, and Karma’s staff appeared. 

A couple more times Hinano chanted, and then the light stopped glowing and they were done.

“There you go!” She said after a moment or two. She was panting a little and her face was a bit flushed. “Now, you don’t need an enclosure if you don’t want. Just rub the mark while thinking of Ed and he’ll come.”

“Perfect!” Karma looked at his palm with cheerfulness and then took hold of Ed and perched him on his shoulder. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem!” Hinano smiled.

“Great, now let’s go. Being in this room makes me feel like I’ve done something wrong…”

“Oh, Shuu! You worry too much!”

The two humans and dragon went back to their estate in the woods, and Karma set Ed on the ground of their front yard.

“Alright,” He stated, hands on his hips. “There’s a mountain behind us, as you can probably see, and if you fly over that, there’s a valley called Salt Valley. Don’t ask me why it’s named that, ( _shut up Shuu, I’m trying to teach Ed about- No! I don’t care that it used to be underwater and that’s where the salt comes from!)_ it just is. There’s a waterfall east of here, and if you fly past that, there’s this really small town of about 100. Don’t go there, they’ll think you were trying to kill them, even as small as you are. They haven’t had a very good relationship with dragons.

“You can pretty much fly anywhere, as that town and ours are the only populated places within 300 kilometers, and our town, Woodland Leaf Town, will welcome you with open arms. So yeah, that’s the rundown. I suppose for now you can come into our house, but when you get bigger, you won’t be able to. So, yeah.”

Ed stared up at Karma, blinking slowly. And then he yawned. And then he flew up and onto Karma’s head and fell asleep. 

“Aww!” Karma cooed.

“Yeah, he’s cute now, until he gets bigger, and then what? He starts wreaking havoc on our land?”

“No,” Karma sniffed. “Ed would never do such a thing. After all, he’s only a small dragon. Practically not even a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this more than I thought I would... Like, I legitimately had fun writing this instead of being like 'ugh I have to write' y'know? 
> 
> So because of that, if you liked this and want to see more of this fantasy-type world that I've somehow conjured up, please say so! I really want to expand on the lore of Salt Valley because for some reason that's interesting to me, and I could delve into other occupations in the world too! 
> 
> But I probably won't do another chapter if you guys really don't want me too, since even though I liked writing this more than my other works, I feel unnaturally burnt out... Like I have no more ideas left??? How can one feel so creative and burnt out at the same time???


End file.
